


Stay Safe?

by Memories2



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, First Kiss, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Made Myself Cry, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Reminiscing, Sad Ending, Sad and Beautiful, Short, Time Skips, Violence, unrealisitc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories2/pseuds/Memories2
Summary: Kapkan gets hurt too much.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

_“I never thought it would be him.”_

_6.10.17_

“You really need to be more careful,” the soothing voice muttered out softly. The hunter focused on his hands that were folded tensely in his lap as his teammate leaned into his personal space. He hissed out as the wound cleaner seeped into the small gash on his right temple.

“It’s not even that bad. You’re just a mother hen,” Maxim retorted, jerking back as soon as his friend was done and pulling his hood down. He was thankful for the green paint that was definitely mixed with blood and dust as it covered the flush on his cheeks. Kapkan finally looked up, staring into the piercing eyes of the sniper who was knelt in front of him. They held each other’s gaze steadily until the clank of a shield came closer. The trapper quickly hopped up from his crouching position, grabbing his gun as he nodded curtly at Blitz. He heard Glaz sigh softly and looked over to see him also straighten up.

“Ready to go back? Everyone is waiting,” Blitz said from behind his face mask. Both men from the SPETSNAZ nodded as they followed the shield bearer.

—

_7.30.17_

“What did I say last time?” Timur huffed out, holding his right hand out for the man on the ground. He pulled back as another hand made contact with his and steadied himself.

“Yeah yeah. Be more careful. I was,” Kapkan snapped. Glaz stared hard at the older man, brows furrowing in concern as they stood there, hand in hand. 

“I hope you know I can’t always be here for you,” The artist argued, gripping the hand in his a bit more tighter. He felt a small squeeze back, which made him sigh softly. Though the hunter said nothing, Glaz knew he was heard. He searched the other’s face, wondering what they were thinking. Their eyes met again, but eye contact was broken fast. Timur let out a soft sigh, moving a bit closer into Kapkan’s space. He watched the other intensely, seeing him tense before relaxing. Finally, Glaz pulled the other into a hug, realizing just how exhausted he really was from the mission. He felt arms slowly circle around his mid section and a face bury into his chest.

“Do it for me, please.”

—

_8.07.17_

Glaz paced the helipad, checking his phone for the time.

_3 more minut-_

“You’re going to make indents into the ground if you keep up what you’re doing,” Lera mused softly from where she sat nearby, legs swinging carelessly. Timur felt his face heat up as he stopped to look at her, boots shuffling slightly as he finally stopped after 12 minutes of the same action. He rubbed the back of his neck, grunting in some sort of apology.

“I just want to make sure they all return safely,” he said defensively.

“You mean Maxim? He’ll be fine. He’s strong,” she replied smoothly, gazing out towards the muggy weather of Hereford. The sniper stared at the Russian woman, tensing up slightly at the mention of his name, “You think I don’t see the way you look at him in passing? I may not be as observant as you, but I’m also not a brick wall,” Finka said in their mother tongue, laughing as she noticed him blush slightly. 

“That-“ He was cut off by the sound of the nearing chopper, snapping his head up and to the right as he watched it make its way down. He then pivoted his whole body towards the flying object and started to move towards it, as if it had some gravitational pull. 

Even before the chopper landed, a man in a green suit hopped out, gun in hand and looking exhausted. His face paint was smeared and had small patches of only skin showing. Timur gave a timid smile as the older man neared him.

“Not a single bullet wound or broken bone. Are you happy?” Kapkan bit out, but with no actual venom. Glaz swore he even saw the usual hard features of the other soften for a minute. 

“A moment we should photograph for the books!” A loud voice boomed from behind the pair, making them both flinch. The sound of a hardy slap on Kapkan’s shoulder was audible over the now quieting chopper. Glaz grinned at Tachanka, nodding and laughing heartily as the man across from him rubbed his right shoulder with a grimace. 

—

_8.25.17_

The two trudged through the forest behind the base silently. The only sounds coming from the crunch of fall leaves underneath their combat boots. They had the dying light of the sun to light their path as they made their way to the lake. Glaz sped up, camera bouncing on his chest and sketchbook and supplies in his backpack. He broke through the tree line to the usual rock he would sit on, glancing back to his huffing friend.

“Do you need a walker the next time we come?” Timur shouted back, throwing his head back in joyful laughter as the older man throws up his left hand with his middle finger out. Glaz then leans down to help pull Kapkan up before settling down, legs dangling over the edge as he stares at the water’s surface that rippled softly with the night wind. He gets his backpack to produce out a small sketchbook and his favorite pencil. He runs his fingers over the page before getting to work. The two sit in comfortable silence as they usually did on these spontaneous trips they took. 

The sniper finally looks to his right towards his hiking buddy after hearing the familiar clicking of a lighter then a soft inhale. He reaches for his camera, picking it up and aiming it as the hunter exhales the smoke of his cigarette slowly. Timur then clicks the button, shutter blinking loudly in their quiet environment. This snaps Kapkan out of his trance, the man glancing over with a eyebrow raised before grunting as the shutter clicks again. He then flips off the cameraman, smirking around his cigarette as he hears another soft click. Glaz giggles before turning back to his sketch.

—

_10.15.17_

Maxim gasps, chest heaving hard as he grips the sheets underneath his shaky and clammy hands. He blinks violently, but still sees darkness. The hunter then snaps his head to the left, eyes wide and searching in the dark as he hears rustling.

“Max?” A voice says gently from the darkness, sounding almost too loud. He barely registered the nickname that always made him cringe inwardly. 

The hunter didn’t move or respond, hoping the other would fall asleep.

_Please._

He didn’t know what he was begging for, still shaking and holding onto the sheets even harder. He listened to the shuffling of sheets again before hearing the padding of footsteps against the old hardwood, making him flinch. Maxim felt the left of his bed dip as someone sat next to him. The hunter felt his pulse quicken with his breaths as he sat tense, ready to defend himself at a moment’s notice. He could see slightly more clearly now with the weak moonlight to light up the features of his teammate in an innocent way.

“It’s Timur. You’re safe. It was only a nightmare. You’re okay,” a hushed voice whispered out, hesitantly reaching out to the visibly shaken man, as if afraid he would run away. 

Maxim felt the other’s hand slowly rest on his shoulder. The palm radiated comforting heat, making him slightly relax and lean into the touch. He listened to the repeated phrases from the other and before he knew it, he was pulled into a embrace from the man who sat facing him. The hunter has his ear pressed against the other’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart and breathing with him. He registered the hand that gently carded through his most likely sweat soaked hair and the thumb that circled lightly on his shoulder.

“You’re safe. You always are with me.” 

—

_12.24.17_

“Come on! Just once. Please?” The sniper begged, holding out the Santa hat to his friend. Kapkan glared daggers at the offending object.

“I rather be caught dead than in that,” the hunter snapped, crossing his arms and staring intensely at the person who held said hat. 

“Fine.” Timur sighed, stuffing the hat in his back pocket. He then walked to the mess hall where laughter echoed. 

Kapkan trailed behind like a lost puppy, pushing open the doors as he entered the festive room. He searched for the younger man, but came up empty. He grunted before moving to his CTU’s table and sitting down with Shuhrat and Alexsander. 

Next thing he knows, a laugh bellows out from Tachanka as something covers his eyes momentarily. As he regains vision, he looks behind him to see Timur laughing. He then reaches up to feel the pom pom and velvet of the Santa hat. He rolls his eyes, but not without wearing a small smile.

If he gets to see the other with such a reaction, maybe he would wear this hat more often. 

—

_12.31.17_

The GSG9 and SPETSNAZ sat around the large table in the common room, hitting back shots of vodka from the motherland and all conversing. Kapkan sat next to his close friend, Glaz, as both laughed at a story Bandit told that was most likely made up. They were close enough where they bumped shoulders at times when one made an exaggerated movement. The hunter huffed as his chair dragged against the hardwood.

“I’ll be back soon,” he said loudly, voice slightly slurred as he patted his front pocket where he kept his cigarettes and lighter. He jerked his head towards Glaz who looked up to him. The other man also got up, stretching lazily like a cat before the two made their way to the outside courtyard. They walked in comfortable silence, besides the soothing humming of Timur before they took up the bench both usually sat on. Kapkan thumped down as he produced his lighter and pack quickly, opening it up with carelessness and lighting it with practiced ease. 

“Have you ever dated someone?” Kapkan grunted and almost choked on his smoke as his head whipped towards his companion, who was at the moment staring up at the December moon.

“That is the dumbest question I’ve ever heard come from you, Timur. You really think someone like me would date?” The hunter scoffed, earning a small grin from the other. At this point it should’ve been known that the hunter had dedicated his life to his work. Of course he had the occasional one night stand or sleazy hookup, but never connected with anyone on that level. He tapped a finger against his thigh a few times in thought. 

“I don’t know. We’ve never talked about it. I was just.. curious I guess,” the younger man mumbled, hands fidgeting. Kapkan huffed, looking back ahead to study the towering bushes as he took another long drag.

“Why would you ask such a thing, anyway?” He questioned out loud.

“I guess I just wanted some advice,” the other replied timidly. Maxim grunted as he put out his cigarette under his foot before picking it up and tossing it into the trash. He then looked over fully to his friend, taking in the sight of the other who stared forward. His face was contoured beautifully under the faint glow of the moon, baby blue eyes soft in the shine. 

“Just like. Show them I guess,” Kapkan said uselessly with a shrug. He watched as Glaz shifted to look at him more direct, his piercing eyes looking at him softly. The gaze made him feel warm, safe. The hunter tipped his head a bit in a questioning look at the sudden move. Next thing he knew, soft lips pressed against his slightly chapped ones. A hand rested on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. The older man froze momentarily before kissing back hesitantly. He leaned into the touch as he scooted a bit closer, reaching up to touch the other’s cheek with a calloused hand. After a few minutes, the two broke apart and stared at each other intensely. Even with the dim light, he could see the red flush on the other’s face along with a soft smile. Maxim looked forward, shoulders tense before he stood up abruptly. 

“Sorry,” he said quickly, striding out of the court yard as he left the other behind, who called his name out urgently.

—

_1.21.18_

It had been a few weeks since they both since talked. Whenever Timur would try to catch Kapkan, the other would flee the room or stick to Fuze or Tachanka like glue. It was tension that all the others could also feel, but not pinpoint why exactly. 

It ate at his insides, wrecked him. He spent most of his time thinking over the actions instead of drawing. It chewed at him and plagued his mind. 

_He royally fucked up._

Glaz sighed, rubbing his face. He really shouldn’t have been losing sleep over this petty crush. He was a fucking _solider._ But yet, he couldn’t get out the feeling of the other’s lips against his, or his hand on his face.

“Is anything wrong?” He heard a feminine voice say, jolting him out of his daze. He looked over to see it was Yumiko. He scrubbed at his face again as he watched her sit across from him at the mess hall at a table in the corner of the room.

“Yeah. Just tired.” He murmured out, playing with the now cold food on his plate.

“It’s obvious something’s up. You’re worrying Lera,” Hibana said out in a soft tone. At the mention of her name, Glaz looked over at the SPETSNAZ table where the mentioned woman was staring at the two before looking away quickly. He then glanced back to the hard breacher in front of him, shrugging slightly.

“It’ll be alright. Don’t worry,” he promised.

“Your performance is suffering during simulations. It’s obvious this is a worrying problem,” she bit out sternly. He flinched slightly at her tone before sighing softly.

—

_1.22.18_

Kapkan has been avoiding his best friend. Not out of anger as the other assumed, but fear. What he did was reckless and against how he was raised. He did it because he didn’t want Glaz hurt because of his actions. 

He made sure to keep away from the other. Made sure their interactions were limited in hopes of losing these feelings he developed.

But he didn’t. It only got worse.

He replayed the scene of New Year’s over and over again, wishing to feel the comfort and warmth the other had given him on that cold night. The hunter flinched as a loud snapping brought him back into reality. He looked at the hand and who owned it, the person being none other than Bandit who looked annoyed.

“Did you hear any of what I just said?” The defender huffed out.

“No,” Kapkan said bluntly. 

“You really need to go talk to him again. You’re not as fun when you’re sulking,” a British voice added on. Maxim’s grey eyes swept to Smoke, who was taking a bite of his sandwich and raising a eyebrow.

“Talk to who?” He said in a monotone voice. He made sure to keep a neutral expression as he snapped back to Bandit who slammed his hand on the table and cackled.

“Your sniper. It’s obvious something went down. Even someone like Porter noticed,” the German said in an amused tone.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re fucking stupid.”

“Yeah says the dumbass who forgot his right and lefts yesterday!”

“At least I know how many sides a triangle has.”

“I was drunk!” 

At that point, the hunter zoned out, ignoring his bickering friends as he stared down at the glass of water in front of him. He missed the presence of the sniper by his side. Kapkan squeezed the glass in his right hand as he stared at it harder. 

—

_1.30.18_

“Fuck!” Kapkan snarled out shots whiffing on the figure down the hall before his head knocked back at the hit of color packed fake bullets. He sat dazed, feeling some blood ooze out of the wound. 

“You should’ve gotten me then, you know,” a thick, French accent said in an unusually quiet tone. The hunter reached for the hand that extended in front of him, “You have been.. off. The last month,” Lion mused as he stepped away to give the downed hunter space. 

“I’ll be fine,” Kapkan snapped. He leans down to pick up his gun and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and smudging his lazily done face paint. He glared at the attacker who just stared back. The gaze made Maxim uncomfortable as the other read him. Lion then have a small nod and just stalked by. Kapkan held up a hand to show he was out as he moved through the building. As he looked up, he saw Glaz starting to move into the building, though pausing slightly as he noticed the small wound on his head. Maxim kept trudging forward, ignoring the other’s worried call to him, though wanting nothing but to move into his embrace again.

—

_2.25.18_

Kapkan pulled on his combat boots in his cage, head snapping up at the clanging of its door being knocked on.

“Be at the pad in five.” The familiar face of Glaz stood on the other side, slightly tense. The other’s prized sniper rifle was in hand and hoodie and face mask were already on. Maxim gave a small nod, standing up and grabbing his gun off the bench and holstering his PMM onto his right hip. He walked towards the cage door and went to open it, making the sniper scramble back to not get hit in the face. He then closed the cage, and heard the small jingle that indicated it was locked. The hunter then nodded at the attacker before starting to walk towards the helipad. He listened to the soft footsteps of Glaz next to him as he moved to put his gun underneath his left arm.

“Let me hold it,” the other insisted. Kapkan grunted as he offered his gun to the other who took it quickly. A pain throbbed in his heart as he started to slip on his gloves. It was all too achingly familiar to what they would do before they stopped talking. 

“Thank you,” the older man mumbled as he took back his gun and heaved out a huge sigh and stood up a bit taller as they made it into the clearing where the helicopter sat, waiting. 

Maxim sat in silence from his seat, listening to the sniper discuss the mission with Lion, Hibana, Amaru, and Thatcher. It was to be a quick and easy mission. Sweep an abandoned factory that was claimed to be a hideout for white masks. He was asked to come to trap up doorways to make sure they weren’t being followed or to indicate that someone else was in the building with the team. 

He hopped off the helicopter a distance from the factory after the others. He trailed behind them, checking over his gun once more before he felt an _almost_ comforting presence besides him. 

“I know we’re.. not on good terms. I guess,” the other said softly. Kapkan smirked to himself as he realized he made the other have a loss for words, “But please. Be safe. For.. me?” The sniper whispered the last part, but the older man could still barely hear it. On a whim, Kapkan reached for the other’s hand, feeling the other flinch in a momentary shock but settle quickly. He squeezed the other’s warm hand and felt the other squeeze back.

“No promises.” He wouldn’t know, but Glaz smiled more genuinely than he had ever since December.

..

It could have been avoided. All of it. If he just _checked that corner._

  
  


Glaz had started to make his way into the building, sweeping behind the group that was already ahead of him. He was just too careless in a room and next thing he knew, he was on his back with his rifle skittered across the room. He came face to face with a emotionless white mask as the two got into a scuffle. Glaz struggled to unholster his PMM as he tried to kick at the other on top of him. His eyes widened as he watched a blade come into view and get raised above him, aiming for his chest. 

A crisp shot rang through the air as a body slumped onto him and a metallic clatter was heard off to the side. 

Then searing hot pain. 

Glaz pushes the now limp body off of him as he sat up quickly, scooting behind a couch and pressing a hand to his chest. His eyes widened as he looked at the large stab wound that had blood pouring out of it.

“Timur?”

..

Maxim heard the gunshot, letting the others know he would go and investigate by himself. He heard ragged breaths from a room down the hall and walked into it, weapons drawn. 

“Timur?” He called out, hearing the breathing quiet. He looked down to see a small blood trail and a limp body to the left. His heart sank as he followed the trail to see the sniper clutching onto a wound on his chest with his eyes wide, “Fuck,” Maxim bit out, dropping his primary gun and rushing to the other’s side. The other had already lost a lot of blood, “I found him. He’s injured,” he said quickly into his radio, letting it crackle as he moved the other’s weak hand to press his own against the wound in vain as he searched for a towel he knew he had somewhere.

“Extraction in five minutes. Keep him stable,” a gruff British voice said quickly. And with that silence. 

“Hey. You hear me?” Kapkan said softly, settling between the other’s legs as he now pressed a cloth against the wound. 

“Yes,” a soft voice said with effort. Maxim frowned, looking straight at his wounded friend. He moved to pull down his balaklava and did the same with Timur before reaching out to grab his hand. He felt a squeeze from the other and reciprocated it.

“Help is on the way. Save your energy, alright? Doc will help you,” he said in a hushed tone, as if trying to also convince himself. Glaz gave a small smile to the older man, heaving out a huge breath as he let go of Kapkan’s hand to instead put it onto his cheek. The hand was shaky and cold.

“It will be too late.. by then.. for me,” he had said softly. The hunter felt himself go pale as he shook his head, breathing heavily, “Do not.. fear… I did what I had to do,” he added softly. The thumb that rubbed soothing circles on smeared face paint felt as if on fire. Kapkan placed a hand on the one over his cheek.

“You will make it. Please… don’t say such a thing,” the hunter pleaded out, feeling as if he was shaking. He still held the towel against the wound firmly, the object now long ago ruined and soaked, “We need to go back to the rock. We- we need to go visit the motherland together like you _promised._ We’re supposed to retire and… and-“ he choked up, not realizing tears were streaming his face, “I love you. I can’t have you leave me yet. I need to take you to some stupid ass chips place,” he rambled. He watched the sniper grin weakly at him, eyelids drooping slowly. 

“Stay.. safe…. for me….” came out a soft whisper as the other moved to take out a pair of his dog tags out of his pocket, “Remember.. me.. my love,” a shaky voice whispered out. A sob wracked through Kapkan’s body as he took the tags, clenching them into his hand, “Take your hand off..” the other whispered, gesturing to the towel slowly. The hunter refused for a second, but did so as he looked at the peaceful gaze he got. He moved closer to the sniper, pulling him into an awkward hug as he started to softly cry into his shoulder, shaking. He felt the other being his hands up to rub the hunter’s back before moving him back a bit to give him a kiss on the lips. Kapkan put a hand on the other’s chin as he kissed back through tears. He pulled away as he rested his forehead on the other’s, breath mingling.

“I’m sorry for-“

“Don’t be.. please.. just stay safe..” Glaz whispered out, kissing him one more time as he smiled against Kapkan’s lips.

“I love you too.”

..

Kapkan sobbed louder now, not caring if he was heard as he held the now limp body against his chest. He flinched as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Extraction is here..” Hibana whispered out.

—

_2.25.19_

Kapkan rubbed the engraved letters he had already memorized in thought as he walked towards the cage. It still had some items in it, not really being touched or cleaned yet because nobody wanted to. 

_A year now, huh?_

He remarked to himself as he slowly entered the locker combo that only him and the owner knew. He listened to the soft jingle that it was unlocked before clicking it open, closing it behind him as he flickered the soft light on above. 

It was all neat. Just like how the owner had left it. He glanced to the corner and saw a pile of older sketch books and other supplies along with a now dusty camera. He smiled to himself as memories flooded back. The sniper’s head thrown back in a laugh that made the corner of his eyes crinkle. 

_Stay safe for me_.

He clutched at the tags in his hand a bit harder as he kept walking through the room, observing the small items he had bought from various countries after a mission. He then reached out to see an engraved knife that sat by itself on a shelf. He ran his free hand over it as he felt the small indents. It was the knife Kapkan had gifted to him for his birthday on the third year they had known each other. He smiled softly to himself as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He pocketed the knife to cherish. It was automatically his favorite now.

He then paused in front of two frames on top of a file cabinet. One he recognized from the second trip to Timur’s favorite lake and rock. It was of him flipping off the camera with a shit eating grin. He smiled as he brushed the dust off of it and glanced at the other. It was Timur and him on Christmas Eve in 2017. The sniper’s arm was around his shoulders and laughing while Kapkan stood unamused with his arms crossed and eyes rolling, though a small smile was noticeable. He was also wearing that dreaded Santa hat. Maxim wiped tears away as he reached out to grab the picture of the two. He clutched it against his chest with a soft smile. 

_It’s always a struggle to know you’re no longer here. There’s never an hour I don’t think of you. I try my best to stay strong and be safe for you. I know I’ll see you again._

_And this time, I won’t take it for granted._


	2. *ALTERNATIVE ENDING*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glaz doesn't bleed out!

“I love you too.”

…

His leg bounced violently as his mind raced. How long had he even been in that same position for? Breathing in the same, overly crisp air. He checked his phone for the time. 

_ 3:15 am. _

_ It’s been 6 hours since the mission was done. _

_ 6 hours since they had an emergency extraction. _

_ 6 hours since he last held his hand. _

_ 6 hours since he went into emergency surgery with no promises that he would survive. _

Kapkan’s head shot up as he heard the doors squeak slowly open. He tensed up, scared to hear what Doc had to say.

“He made it through barely. He’s more stable than he was when he came in, but not out of the woods. The wound was deep,” The French man said. Kapkan gave a small nod, messing with his fingers nervously as he waited for what the man had to say next, “He’s in a medically induced coma right now. No visitors tonight, but you can go in tomorrow in the afternoon if you would like. For now though, you should go get some rest,” he added softly. Maxim glanced down at himself, realizing he wasn’t even out of his uniform. His shoulders sagged as he sighed softly. 

“Thank you. You should get some rest too,” he replied as he rose from the uncomfortable plastic seat, getting a small nod and smile from the doctor. Kapkan then made his way to the infirmary exit. 

As the hunter made his way down the large corridor to the sleeping area, he kept his head down and ignored the operators who were still awake. He wanted nothing more than to just confide to the one he cared about the most or sleep for a week. Either seemed appealing at the moment. He paused in front of the shared dorm of the SPETSNAZ before turning the knob and entering. His gaze swept the room, eyes landing on Fuze who was accompanied by J ä ger. The two momentarily glanced up to who entered before going back to discussing whatever topic they spoke of beforehand. Kapkan sighed softly, jealousy of the two’s ‘secret’ relationship. He then walked to his shared room, almost hoping that the sniper was sitting on his bed sketching as he usually did when they had nothing to do. 

\--

_ Beep.  _

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

Everything was dark, but he heard everything. He felt everything. Something cold enveloped his hand. He tried to flinch, but had no control of his body. 

“You’re strong. Please make it through,” a familiar voice mumbled softly, gentle circles now being rubbed into his left palm. Glaz wanted nothing more than to break the silence, tell him he was there. 

\--

It had been 10 days now since the operation. Everyday after training, Kapkan would visit Glaz, hoping to see the sniper’s baby blue eyes watching him intensely as they always did. Every time though, he would be disappointed in the fact he wasn’t awake. He still of course told the sleeping man about his day and whatever came up in his mind. The hunter would always finish off his visit with a soft kiss to the other’s knuckles. 

He moved through the halls, nodding to Doc who seemed to know instantly where he would go. The Doctor had a soft smile which he rarely sported, making the hunter shoot up a questioning eyebrow but brushing it off. Kapkan opened the door to the room where Glaz had been since surgery. 

“Maxim?” A soft voice whispered out from the darkness of the room. Kapkan almost stumbled over his feet, searching with wide eyes to see a pair staring back. He brought a hand slowly up to his mouth, in awe. He rocked in the doorway of the room, in disbelief. 

“Timur?” He called back, almost in denial of hearing the one he cared about most. 

“Are you just going to stand there looking at me as if I’ve grown another head? Come here,” The sniper said softly, chuckling. That was all the encouragement that Kapkan needed before he felt himself quickly stride to the bed, throwing his arms around the body laying down. He sobbed softly, gripping Glaz harder. He felt soft circles be rubbed into his shoulders as he openly cried into his lover’s shoulder. 

Kapkan knew in time, everything would be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this *sucks*, but like.. I wanted to add a different ending to this little story. Hopefully in the future I'll write more (:

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is uh.. my first ever work? I didn't really beta it.. I just whipped it up at 3 am when I was *sad*  
> I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day


End file.
